


Poisoned Darts and Beating Hearts

by agent_starbuck



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_starbuck/pseuds/agent_starbuck
Summary: Nothing new here: Complete lemony-fluff between the Tenth Doctor and Rose. This is literally the merangue pie of whofic... And also my first ever story. Hope you enjoy!(Copied from Who Fic. Originally posted in 2016. This is the first fanfic I ever wrote.)





	Poisoned Darts and Beating Hearts

"You're sure you're alright?" the concerned Time Lord asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.   
  
Rose fought back the urge to roll her very sleepy eyes, lying on his bed beside him in the TARDIS.   
  
"S'okay, Doctor, really," the sound of her heavy, languorous voice surprising even her. "I'm okay. I promise.”  
  
Normally, them sharing a bed like this would've been too much of an intimate act. But lately, the boundaries of their friendship were growing thinner and thinner. She knew he was only worried about her after her near-death experience with the natives on some distant planet called Sylthurian. Or was it Sultharium? She was too tired to remember now. He'd kept her up most of the night to make sure the toxin she was exposed to hadn't had any ill effects. And it was just like him, to always be concerned for her safety. But her eyes were so heavy, and it was becoming more and more difficult to fight the urge to drift off. She was only human, after all.  
  
The Doctor could hardly take his eyes off her. They betrayed him, and he knew they revealed the inexorable concern he was feeling for her current state, but he was trying very hard to remain calm so as not to startle her.   
  
"I know you're tired, Rose. It's okay now, you can sleep if you want. I'm right here," he said, barely a whisper, "and I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes began to slowly drift shut.  
  
Noticing her breathing becoming more relaxed and even, he reached down to take off her trainers still attached to her feet. It seemed like such an intimate thing to be doing, but he cared only about her comfort. He stepped off the bed, and gingerly pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He knew he should go, the TARDIS needed tinkering, and probably a recalibration after their last adventure, but his feet wouldn't move. He couldn't leave her, and there was no point in arguing with himself. It seemed, lately anyway, that he’d frequently been losing those arguments with himself; rational thought had all but disappeared when it came to Rose Tyler. Defeatedly, he crept over to the unoccupied side of the mattress, and laid down, his feet nearly dangling over the edge.   
  
He turned on his side to watch Rose, head propped up on his hand. When had this woman, this gorgeous-- very soft, very blonde, very perfect-- human begun to have such a hold on him? It had been a while before he had ever felt this much affection for anyone, especially a companion. He looked down to notice his hand, almost absentmindedly and of its own volition, brush away a strand of hair that had fallen onto her cheek. She was so warm-- and soft. He couldn't stop himself. What was she doing to him?   
  
After what had seemed like an eternity, he rolled onto his back, his face never turning from hers, as sleep started to overcome him. He was rarely afforded the opportunity to sleep, and even though he could operate fine on only an hour or two of rest, he decided there was no better time, or place, to catch a few z's.   
  
Some time later, he abruptly woke to Rose mumbling in her sleep. Her voice was strained, unintelligible, almost frightened, and in the glow of the dimly lit room, he could see her face scrunched up, eyes closed tightly, her brow fraught with worry. She was having a nightmare. The Doctor froze not sure what to do, his hearts sinking. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and hold her, whisper that everything was going to be alright, that she was just having a bad dream. Sweat started to accumulate on her brow, and as he reached over to brush it away from her eyes, she suddenly began to relax; her stiffened body, sinking into the bed. She turned and settled herself against the Doctor's shoulder. He knew he should wake her; stop all this right now before he lost anymore willpower, and crossed a line that could never be uncrossed. He drew a shaky breath, and tried to clear thoughts of a very inappropriate kind out of his head. He knew she was sleeping, and wasn't aware of snuggling up to him. So, for the rest of her sleep, he just laid there, watching her, thinking of her, his Rose.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Morning came, and he saw his companion's bright eyes begin to flutter awake. "Morning, Rose! Sleep well, did we?"   
  
He was always so chipper in the morning. "What time is it?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Erm, well, technically since we are in the Eluanan System Proper, it's 45:60 EET. But in southeast London, England, Earth, it's 5:22 am. Give or take."   
  
She forgot for a moment that she was in the TARDIS, and time was a relative concept.   
  
And then she froze.  
  
"You stayed here? With me? All night?" her voice was an octave higher than she would've liked, and she cleared her throat, trying not to sound too shocked; coming to the realisation that she may or may not have snuggled him in her sleep.  
  
"I, well, erm, suppose... I, ah, yeah... is that a problem? I should've... I'm sorry... I...," he sounded like a blubbering idiot, running his hands through his hair, and was cut off mid sentence...  
  
"No, s’okay, really, I mean... I don't mind," she assured him. "Thank you." She meant it. She knew how awkward it must have made him to stay with her like that. She reached out to give his hand a gentle squeeze.   
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, he gave her one of his brilliant smiles; the ones that took her breath away, and made her stomach flop in ways that should be physically impossible. Sometimes he was so good looking, it should be illegal.  
  
After an awkward pause between the two of them, the Doctor swung his long legs over the bed, and jumped up, "Well, then! I suppose I better go, erm, take a shower. Clean up a bit. I like a good soak! Not that I need to relegate Time Lord hygienics to you, boring topic, really…” AND he was rambling again; inwardly cursing himself for being so clumsy, and pointing over his shoulder to the ensuite. "I'm just gonna... Go have that shower now..."   
  
Rose shook her head, and bit her lip, laughing inwardly at how adorable he could be sometimes. As he disappeared, she heard her stomach growl, and suddenly became aware of how ravenously hungry she was. Her head was still a little fuzzy from the toxin breaking down in her system, and she knew a hot cuppa and piece of toast & jam was just the thing she needed.   
  
Sometime later, and completely nourished from her meal, she returned from the galley, deciding to run a tray of breakfast up to the doctor, as a way of thanking him for last night. Suspecting he was probably still in the shower (he really DID like a good soak) she casually crossed the threshold into his room, and suddenly jumped, nearly dropping the contents of the tray to the floor, at what she saw; her brain began to slowly comprehend that he was, in fact, NOT still in the shower. Her jaw hung open as she slowly dragged her eyes upward; a very wet, and scarcely clothed Doctor, in her sights.   
  
In that moment, he was quite possibly the most gorgeous thing she'd ever laid eyes on. His slender body was covered only by a towel that clung lowly to his hips in a way that made her breath hitch in her throat. It left very little to the imagination, and she noticed his sopping hair was even more brilliantly tussled than usual; droplets of water dripping down from the spiked strands to his wonderfully bare, freckled chest. She suddenly had the urge to dash over and catch one of the drops snaking its way down his chest on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to quite literally ravish him, then and there.  
  
Shaking her head free of the thought, she closed her gaping mouth, only now becoming aware of how silly she must've looked.  
  
"Sorry! Oh god," turning away, "I... I should've knocked. I thought you'd still be in the bath... and... Erm... I'm just gonna leave this here..."  
  
As she was starting to set the tray down on the nightstand she heard the Doctor's voice.  
  
"Don't go." He sounded... timid. Unsure. Pleading. It made her heart swell.  
  
She turned to face him, and noticed the determination in his face. Something within him had changed. Something since last night, when he thought he'd lost her. Here was the Doctor, nearly naked and dripping wet, asking her to stay.   
  
Suddenly, she noticed a small, rather angry-looking wound on his shoulder. It looked like a stab wound... from the tip of a staff... or an arrow. Then it hit her. He must've gotten hurt amidst all the chaos when trying to protect her from the natives yesterday. Suddenly, all she wanted to do was reach out and touch him. Take his pain away. If only she knew that it wasn't the pain from his physical injury that was causing him turmoil; it was the conflict brewing within him of deciding whether or not to reveal the depth of his feelings for her.   
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Panic began to set in as he heard those two, simple words leave his mouth. Had he really just asked Rose Tyler to stay in a room with him? When he had nothing but a towel to keep him modest? He was prepared to offer an explanation, to take back those words, change the topic, make a joke… hell, run away, even. But he noticed she wasn’t leaving, and as a matter of fact, was striding towards him, slowly… purposefully. She reached over, and lightly traced a finger around his wound. A worried look overtook her features, as she intently focused on his shoulder. He’d nearly forgotten it was there, and shivered at the sensation; not because of the pain, but because she was touching him.   
  
“You’re hurt,” she stated, her voice almost a whisper.   
  
“Yeah, s’pose I am,” he said matter-of-factly, trying to feign composure. “It’s nothing, really.”  
  
“I’ll go get the first aid kit.” She was about to turn when he grabbed her hand automatically, and slowly placed it over his chest. Beneath her fingers, his hearts were thumping wildly. She almost pulled back at the sensation; shocked that she might be the reason his hearts were racing…  
  
“You feel that?” his face now only inches from her ear, “This what you’re doing to me, Rose Tyler… what you’ve been doing to me.” She turned to slowly meet his gaze. His eyes were intense, dark, and held something behind them that she couldn’t quite seem to comprehend. He was looking at her like… like she was a problem to be solved. Like he honestly couldn’t understand why, or even how, she was having this effect on him. He was almost begging her to put him out of his misery. Only now did she understand that he was being tortured, tormented, because of his feelings for her, and It humbled her to think that this amazing, brilliant man had met a problem that even he couldn’t solve; not on his own anyway. She was going to make sure she remedied that problem, and fast.  
  
She reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. He couldn’t even look at her; he was so helpless, and it tore at her heart. Had she ever seen him like this? She swallowed the lump in her throat, and gathered all the confidence she could muster. “Doctor.” She paused and emphasized, “MY Doctor. Are you really so clueless as to think that you aren’t having the same effect on me? That it hasn’t taken every ounce of control not to break the boundaries of our friendship?”   
  
He looked up at her. Her words shouldn’t have surprised him so much. But they did. Searching her eyes, he reached up to place his hand over hers on his cheek. “I don’t want to ruin what we have. You’re the most precious thing to me. I never wanted to jeopardize that.”  
  
“You could never scare me away,” she said incredulously. “I was prepared for us to be platonic friends for the rest of my life. I would’ve stayed jus’ your companion if it meant I could always be near you.” He bent his head down, closer to hers, lips almost touching her forehead, daring for just a taste; taking in her scent. She always smelled so lovely.  
  
“Oh, Rose… the way I’ve been thinking about you lately, I don’t think that could ever happen.” His words sent a shiver down her spine… all the way down to the pit in her stomach. Did he really just say that he’d been thinking about her? Inappropriately? The thought never really crossed her mind before, and she closed her eyes, trying to gain whatever composure she had left. As she released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, her mind was over taken with such love… and desire… for this man; her confidence starting to soar.  
  
“All I want is you. All I’ve ever wanted was you.” Pressing closer she whispered, “Only now I want MORE of you,” slowly running her fingers down his chest, through a light trail hair of to his belly button, “Need more of you,” and drawing in a shaky breath she dared to cross that line, taking her finger, and ghosting it up his now very prominent erection, “Every. Single. Inch.”  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
She heard a deep, guttural grunt escape his lips. That was all he needed to start moving, and he quickly spun her around so she was backed up against the wall. His full body weight was pressing on her now; she could feel his hardness beneath the thin towel. His breath began to quicken, his hearts beating faster than before. She looked at his face, and was almost scared by what she saw: sheer need and want. His eyes were the darkest she’d ever seen them; his eyelids heavy with desire. If this is what a Time Lord drunk with lust looked like, she could stare at him all day. But there were more pressing matters at hand.  
  
Reaching up, he tilted her chin so their lips were mere millimeters away. She could feel the heat from his breath on hers. “I would very much like to kiss you now, Ms. Tyler,” his voice dangerously low.  
  
A small giggled escaped her lips. “What’re you waitin’ for then?” she purred. And almost before she could finish her sentence, his lips crashed to hers. She let out a small moan that had pent itself up in the back of her throat for what seemed like eternity, waiting to be released. His lips were unusually soft and pliant. And he was warm. So very warm. He smelt of… of old books and spearmint and masculine shampoo; He smelt… like her Doctor. Her senses were so overloaded, she could barely comprehend it all. Everything became fuzzy. But, this time, it wasn’t because of a primitive, alien toxin.   
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Her lips moved expertly across his, and he wondered for a brief second, how his companion, in her few, short years of living, could excel in such an activity. Nine-hundred years of time and space, and he’d never experienced a kiss like this. His head was spinning, he was almost sure nothing in the universe could compare to this rush; and that was saying something. They should do this more often, he mused to himself. Before his higher brain function could command anymore of his attention, she broke their kiss.  
  
He stared at her: eyes wild, panting for air, lips swollen from their kiss, hair disheveled. She looked like some sort of goddess; he was quite certain there were a million planets out there that would be willing to erect a statue in her image, and worship her ’till the end of time.   
  
Finally, she spoke, her voice thick with desire, “Y’know, ’s really not fair that I have more clothes on than you.” She sucked in a breath, with her teeth between her lips, “You should really do something about that.” She leaned into him, and at that moment, he literally had no control over his actions. He began to frantically kiss her again, almost like his life depended on it. Running his fingers along her ribs, he finally reached the hem of her shirt, and tugged it up over her head.  
  
He stepped back to admire his work. God, she was beautiful. Of course, he already knew that, but seeing all this exposed skin was enough to send his libido into overdrive. Suddenly his hands and lips were everywhere. He honestly couldn’t get enough. He wanted to taste all of her. Every inch.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
He trailed hot kisses down her neck, her pulse fluttering frantically against his lips, only stopping to lick the hollow spot between her collarbones. She could feel a familiar heat pool deep in her belly, and she wasn’t even naked. God, how he could make her this crazy? Her only thought was of his lips, his gorgeous, magnificent lips on her skin. Everything else was a whirlwind around her.   
  
Without warning, he was sucking on her, hard, through the fabric of her bra. The sudden friction there was enough to make her yelp. She could feel him smiling against her breast, and playfully slapped him on the back of his head, where her fingers were buried in his hair. “Oi! I’ll give you something to smile about, Doctor!” He reached out, and tugged the edge of the fabric over her breast, lightly blowing air over her nipple, making it taught. “Oh, I’m counting on it,” he said in the sexiest voice he could muster.  
  
She squirmed beneath him, her mouth eliciting a small moan when he curled his tongue around her peak. Her head fell backwards with a thump against the wall. All his focus was on her chest, squeezing and rubbing and licking… he was working her expertly, like he usually did with the TARDIS controls. She needed more of him, and now, if this was going to go anywhere.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Suddenly, she pushed him back until his knees hit the bed. All it took was a simple push and his back hit the mattress with a plump, his towel finally popping open, revealing a very ready Time Lord. A small grin crept across her face, and she bit the tip of her tongue, taking him all in.  
  
That little minx, he thought to himself. “Like the view from up there?” he quipped. She licked her lips and hummed in response, “Mmhmm. Very much so.” Slowly she began to work the buttons on her trousers, undoing one button at a time, then lowering the zipper at an almost painful pace. As she kicked them free from her lean, sexy legs, he swallowed thickly, “You should see it from down here…,” his voice straining from intense arousal.   
  
Next thing he knew, she was on him, straddling him, and locking his arms above his head. Her lips were on his again, this time her tongue exploring every nook and cranny his mouth had to offer. She sucked, then gently bit his luscious bottom lip, evoking a sharp groan from his mouth. This time he felt her smirk against his lips. “You’re enjoying this… mmm… way too much,” he managed between the assault of her lips.   
  
“You’ve no idea,” was all she could manage before dipping her head lower, kissing her way down the lean muscles in his stomach. Looking up at him, she purred, “You look delicious.”   
  
He swallowed hard, realising what she was about to do. Oral sex was not something he was entirely familiar with. Not that he was a prude; he’d been to so many different universes, seen many different sexual rituals and practises. But, Rose, his Rose, was about to do something that not very many women, and no other companion, had ever done to him before. All of it was so intimate, almost too much for him to comprehend. Suddenly, he lost that facade of sexy confidence he’d been exhibiting moments earlier.  
  
“Rose, ah… er… Rose, listen, mmmm, I haven’t… I mean, you don’t have to…,” he began to squirm underneath her. This was going to be even more fun than she imagined, she ruminated to herself.  
  
“Relax, Doctor, I’m right here. If you don’t wan’ me to do this, I won’t.” Then licking her lips again, she stared right at the entity in question. She couldn’t help but hide her appreciative groan, sizing him up. He was much larger than she could’ve imagined; rock hard, for her, only her. Twitching with anticipation under her scrutinizing gaze, “Please, lemme do this for you. I’ve wanted this for so long.”   
  
If he had to be completely honest with himself, he had wanted this, too. Maybe for longer than he cared to admit. If he was going to let anybody pleasure him that way, it was going to be his Rose. He trusted her with his life. For her, he would be vulnerable. For her, he would be anything.  
  
All he could manage was a nod of his head, and encouraged her with a simple squeeze of her shoulder. He watched as those amazing, wonderful lips of hers gently licked the tip, then sucked him down in one, long move. His head fell back, his eyes snapped shut, letting out a low groan; muttering words in his native tongue. He wasn’t sure anything could feel as good as her lips on him. She sucked him gloriously, and it only took a few strokes before he began to panic, feeling a sudden need rise within him. If he didn’t take control of the situation, things were going to end much sooner than he wanted.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
“Mmmmm, God, Rose… ah… if you don’t quit soon, I’m afraid this lovely evening will come to an end… ohhhh… much quicker… than we want.” She finally let him go with a “pop,” grinning up wildly at him before coming in for another kiss. He couldn’t take anymore. He had to retaliate.  
  
Flipping her over, he laid on top, pressing himself into her soaking panties, satisfied when she began cursing him under her breath, and moaning his name. She was slowly beginning to lose herself. He could see that she was coming undone. Reaching behind her, he unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side. As he was massaging her, his other hand reached down, slow… too slow, to the edge of her panties. “God, you’re beautiful, you know that?” he said as he dipped a finger into her wasteband.   
  
The only thing she could manage was his name. “Doctor… mmm… Doctor,” over and over again. After she’d had enough teasing, she’d finally resorted to begging. “Please, I… ah… I need you.”  
  
Satisfied he’d tortured her enough, he began to slide her pants down her hips. Tossing them aside, he couldn’t help but take her all in. His hearts were filling with… love… for his companion. He knew, then and there, that it was love, not lust, that was driving him to feel this way. Slowly, reverently, he reached down to her heat, feeling her wetness. Oh, was she ever ready for him. His pride overtook him, and he dipped a finger inside her. “Rose, oh Rose, you’re so tight.”   
  
For a moment, rational thought fought its way through the fog of desire and need, and she wondered if they needed… protection. He noticed a change in her; wondering why she suddenly tensed before he heard her voice, small and unsure, “Doctor… is it safe… I mean, d’ we, y’ know, need protection?”   
  
“No,” letting out a sigh, relived that she wasn’t changing her mind, “interspecies breeding isn’t an issue between humans and time lords; genetically incompatible; nothing to worry about,” giving her his most warm, reassuring smile.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Satisfied, she began to plead, through lidded eyes, “I need you. Now.”   
  
How could he deny her anything in this moment? Complying with her demands, he spread her leg apart with his knee, and kneeled at her entrance, hardly believing what was about to happen. She reached out to him, placing her hands on his hips, as he slowly pressed himself into her. They both moaned in unison at the new sensation. Frozen in time, for what seemed like forever, neither one of them moved; they just stayed like that, staring at each another, silently expressing their yearning for one another. It wasn’t until she squeezed his arse, that he began to move… still ever so slowly; deliberate, in and out, reveling in the sensation of being inside of her.   
  
“You… ah… God… you feel so good,” she moaned between thrusts. He was addicted to her; to everything about her. The noises falling from her lips were too much to take in, so he leaned forward, and swallowed every moan that escaped her mouth; kissing her like it was the end of time itself. She fervently kissed him back, raking her nails along his backside, and making him thrust into her harder. Eventually, they set up a pace. She was rising up to meet his every move; they were so in sync, it felt as if they’d been doing this forever. She watched as the Doctor, her Doctor, moved above her so gracefully, savoring the way his lean muscles tensed against her, and his brow glistened with sweat. She didn’t want it to end; she could be like this, with him, forever.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Looking down at his thrusts, to where they joined, he was suddenly almost in disbelief at what was happening. He had fantasized so long about this moment, and now here they were, making love to one another. Thrusting deeper and deeper, he wanted to disappear into her completely, and wasn’t sure he could last much longer in this state. Reaching down, he began to stroke the bundle of nerves between her legs. He wanted, he needed to see her come, for him.   
  
Her eyes snapped open at the distinct sensation, and she threw her head back, moaning in approval, and offering him the tender flesh of her newly exposed neck. He was amazing at this, for being over 900 years old, she mused; he definitely knew what he was doing. She began to feel the familiar build of tension in her abdomen, and knew she was close. He could sense it, too; feeling her muscles strain, and her breath quicken. One last stroke was all it took to send her over the edge.  
  
“Look at me,” he pleaded, “Rose… look at me.” Finally, her dark eyes found his, and she rode out her orgasm, as it crashed over her in waves. If he wasn’t certain before, he was now: She was the most exquisite thing he had ever beheld.   
  
The way she was looking at him, it wasn’t soon after that he found his release, spilling into her, thrust after frantic thrust. He’d given Rose all of him, everything he had left to offer; he was hers forever. Coaxing him out of his orgasm, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, brushing away a strand of damp hair clinging to his skin. Her eyes never left his… and normally she would feel so vulnerable. But here, in his arms, she felt so secure; like there was never anything more right than them, together, in this moment. Finally, he slid out of her, and draped his languid body over hers… both of them still panting, and at a loss for words.  
  
He was the first to break the silence. “I know our experiences together aren’t always what we expect them to be… case in point last night, and the crazy Sylthurian Uragnaughts chucking spears and poisoned darts our direction… sorry ‘bout that, again… or entanglements with Daleks and Cybermen… Christmases are a surprisingly dangerous time for you humans… and Saturday’s… Seriously, how do you Londoners get yourselves in these situations…,” he was beginning to ramble…  
  
She let out an endearing chuckle, “Doctor, what’re you tryin’ to say?”   
  
He continued, “What I mean is… I never know what we’re going to run into, or what our experiences are going to be. But I know that this moment between us, right now, is the most perfect experience I’ve had… maybe ever… and if I have to face the unknown, whatever it is, I know that you’re going to be right there next to me.” He placed a soft kiss to her temple, “and that gives me the strength me to face anything this crazy universe can throw my way.”  
  
Unable to say anything else she replied truthfully, “I love you, Doctor. I’m always gonna be here with you.”  
  
“And quite right, too. I love you, Rose Tyler.” And with that they spent the rest of the night, safe in the warmth and comfort of each other’s arms, as the TARDIS sailed deep into the unknown.


End file.
